


Death for Reason, Life without Cause

by Intrepid_Inkweaver



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Game of Shadows, M/M, Reichenbach Falls, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepid_Inkweaver/pseuds/Intrepid_Inkweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He's happy to die now. What else did he have to live for, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death for Reason, Life without Cause

He was going to die, and yet he was strangely calm about it. He had brought down the biggest crime syndicate in London and its leader would now perish along with him.

And what else did he have to live for any way?

An empty house.

A lonely life.

A broken heart.

He was going to die, and yet the only thing he could bring himself to feel was gratitude at Watson's timing.

He was able to lock eyes with his Boswell one last time.

He was going to die, and in some strange way, he was glad it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> So, we know in the book, Holmes made it quite clear that he was okay with dying, that he was satisfied with his life's work. Combining that whole conversation from the book with the fact that in the movie, Watson has just married, essentially leaving Holmes alone again, I came up with this.  
> ~II


End file.
